El mejor papá del mundo
by javipozos
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son un matrimonio muy unido y tienen dos hijos a los que aman con todas sus fuerzas. Pero llegó un momento en que los hijos crecieron y se volvieron independientes. Llegó el momento en que abusaron de su libertad y llegan a dejar a un lado a sus padres por lo que Naruto les dará un castigo y una lección de vida importante.
1. Chapter 1

El mejor papá del mundo

Capitulo 1 Distanciamiento de los hijos

Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre de 36 años. Estaba casado con su linda y aun bella esposa Hinata Uzumaki. Ambos vivían vidas sencillas y cómodas.

Habían tenido 2 hijos que amaban. Su hijo mayor de 16 años llamado Boruto Uzumaki quien era una copia casi idéntica de su padre. Su hija menor se llamaba Himawari quien se parecía mucho a su madre.

Ambos los criaron bien y les dieron todo lo que pudieron. Pero llegó algo que cambió todo...la maldita adolescencia.

Ambos niños se volvieron más distantes de sus padres y empezaron a independizarse de ellos. Tenían una vida social muy activa y salían mucho con sus amigos. Eso empezó a provocar una ruptura entre padres e hijos. Naruto era el que más resentía esto porque amaba pasar tiempo con su familia. Ellos platicaban sobre esto.

Naruto: Parece que mis hijos ya no me necesitan? (deprimido).

Hinata: No es cierto Naruto. Ellos te aman mucho. Pero ya crecieron y están descubriendo el mundo.

Naruto: Pero creo que se están excediendo mucho. Ya hemos querido salir como familia pero ellos ya no quieren.

Hinata: Lo sé. Himawari y yo ya no pasamos tiempo juntas. Y Boruto ya no me acompaña en publico...creo que se avergüenza de mi.

Naruto: Asi son los adolescentes...se dejan guiar por lo que dice la gente y quiere que no se burlen de él porque es el chico más popular de la escuela y ni hablar de Hima que también es muy popular.

Hinata: Lo sé. Extraño mucho estar con ellos. Supiste que hubo un partido entre las escuelas y Boruto no nos avisó.

Naruto: No.

Hinata: Pues si pasó.

Naruto: Le vas a decir algo.

Hinata: No sé. No me gusta regañarlos. Ya no me hacen caso.

Naruto: Creo que ni a mi me harán caso Hinata.

Hinata: Oye mañana será tu cumpleaños.

Naruto: Si. Espero que los chicos estén aquí. Me gustaría tener a la familia reunida como yo quisiera.

Hinata: Haré una comida especial para todos.

Naruto: Gracias amor.


	2. Chapter 2

El mejor papá del mundo

Capitulo 2 CUMPLEAÑOS OLVIDADO

Boruto y Himawari se preparaban para ir a la escuela.

Boruto: Mamá me voy.

Himawari: Adiós.

Hinata: ¿No van a llevar almuerzo?

Boruto: Compramos algo. Adioooosss.

Hinata: Niños, ¿no se olvidan de algo?

Himawari: No lo creo. Adiós.

Ambos se fueron rápido. Naruto bajo y vio sola a Hinata.

Naruto: ¿Y los niños?

Hinata: Se fueron.

Naruto: No me dieron mi saludo y mi abrazo de cumpleaños (triste).

Hinata: Ay Naruto. Ya regresaran de la escuela. Lo celebraremos con una comida.

Naruto: Bien. Me voy a trabajar Hinata.

En la escuela, Boruto estaba platicando con Chouchou cuando Shikadai llegó.

Shikadai: Oye, habrá una fiesta en la tarde. Ya le avisé a Himawari.

Boruto: ¡GENIAL! HE ESPERADO LA FIESTA DEL OTOÑO ESTE AÑO. ¡IRÉ SIN DUDAR! ¡DE VERAS!

Sarada veía a lo lejos a Boruto. Ellos fueron los mejores amigos antes pero al volverse popular Boruto la abandonó por completo y quedó sola. Ella no era una porrista o alguien que vistiera provocativa...era una chica intelectual y no llamaba la atención, por eso Boruto la sacó de su vida. Sarada amaba a Boruto tanto pero le dolía demasiado como terminó todo. Se alejó triste de allí.

Después de salir de la escuela ambos hermanos se fueron a esa fiesta. Esto provocaría algo muy devastador.

Naruto llegó a su casa y vio a Hinata sola.

Naruto: ¿Y Boruto y Himawari?

Hinata: No han llegado.

Naruto: ¿Queee? ¡¿DONDE PUEDEN ESTAR A ESTA HORA?!

Hinata: No sé. ¡Estoy preocupada!

Naruto: Voy a hablarle a uno de sus amigos.

Naruto le habló a Metal Lee. El no fue a la fiesta porque estaba entrenando para una actividad deportiva en la escuela.

Metal Lee: Bueno.

Naruto: Sabes donde pueden estar mis hijos, soy el papá de Boruto y Himawari.

Metal Lee: Eeeeh. Hoy hubo una fiesta del Otoño y todos están allá.

Naruto estaba destrozado. Sus hijos lo dejaron plantado por una maldita fiesta.

Metal Lee: No se olvide de ir al festival de padres e hijos mañana.

Naruto: ¿Habrá uno? No lo sabía.

Metal Lee: ¡PERO SUS HIJOS LO ORGANIZARON!

Naruto: Ah si. Me lo dijeron, por el trabajo se me olvida (mintió).

Metal Lee: No se preocupe. A todo el mundo se le olvida cosas sin importancia en ocasiones. Nos vemos.

Naruto colgó.

Naruto: Hinata. Los chicos están en una fiesta...y me plantaron aquí.

Hinata abrazó a Naruto. Empezó a llorar sobre el pecho de su esposa.

Hinata: Ya no puede seguir asi. Ya cruzaron el limite. Están castigados una vez que crucen esa puerta (enojada).

Naruto: Pospón el castigo. Me enteré de algo interesante. Los niños se "olvidaron" de decirnos que organizaron el festival de padres.

Hinata: Se porqué lo hicieron. Oí en la mañana una llamada de Himawari con una amiga algo de que no quiero que vaya mis papás porque me van a avergonzar.

Naruto: Ya veo. Tengo una idea. Cuando acabe el festival les darás su castigo. Esto se acabó.


	3. Chapter 3

El mejor papá del mundo

Capitulo 3 DISCURSO DE UN PADRE HERIDO

Naruto y Hinata no dijeron nada al irse sus hijos a la escuela. Naruto pidió vacaciones al trabajo para no asistir ese dia.

Ambos fueron a la escuela para sorprender a sus hijos e iniciar con el plan de Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata miraban como quedó la escuela.

Naruto: Vaya Hinata. Si se esforzaron para que quedara todo bonito.

Hinata: Si. Pero no nos invitaron. Recuerdas lo que hay que hacer?

Naruto: Oh, si.

Naruto y Hinata entraron fingiendo demencia y fueron a donde se encontraban sus hijos con sus amigos.

Naruhina: HOLIIIII! QUE BONITO ESTÁ ESTO!

Boruto y Hima: "Mierda".

Hima: H-hola.

Naruto: Vaya chicos. Esto es genial. Lamento "enterarme tan tarde" de esto. Pero estaré bien entretenido en este evento que MIS HIJOS ORGANIZARON, DE VERAS!

Hinata: Nos vemos al rato, mis querubines.

Los amigos de Boruto y Himawari se empezaron a reír de lo que dijo Hinata.

Hinata sabían perfectamente lo que un adolescente le daba pena. Hanabi y ella lo fueron. Hanabi era algo parecida a Himawari en su comportamiento pero no se avergonzaba de su hermana, es más la admiraba. Ella les dio consejos al ser más joven y pues si estaba surtiendo efecto.

Naruto y Hinata estaban riendonlejos de allí.

Naruto: Pobres. Tenían cara de "COMP RAYOS SE ENTERARON".

Hinata: Vaya que los consejos de Hanabi funcionan.

En otro lado Sarada quería morirse de la risa al ver que a los hermanos Uzumaki quería que la tierra de los tragara por el apodo maternal de Hinata.

Shikadai: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! MIS AMORES QUIEREN SU BABERO Y SU MAMILA MIS AMORES (imitando la voz de Hinata).

Himawari: CALLATEEEE!

Boruto: Quien le dijo que llegaran? No dijimos nada por esto. Sabía que iban a salir con esto. Ahora no podemos decirles que se vayan porque me metería en problemas.

Himawari: Ni modos. Voy a ver lo del discurso. Tu anda a ver lo de la coordinación de los regalos.

Boruto: Bien.

Naruto estaba probando los dulces que repartian y salió a tomar aire. Vio de repente a una chica solitaria de cabello negro y lentes rojos sentada triste en una banca de la escuela.

Naruto: Sarada?

Sarada: Señor Uzumaki? Es un gusto verlo.

Naruto: No te he visto en mucho tiempo. Por que no has llegado?

Sarada: Llegara pero Boruto y yo ya no somos amigos.

Naruto: Pero por qué? Ambos eran inseparables. Él siempre hablaba de ti y lo que hacían y de repente ya no se supo nada de ti.

Sarada: Boruto rompió su amistad conmigo hace mucho. El me cambió cuando se volvió popular.

Naruto: Lamento lo que Boruto te hizo. Sabes, lo eduqué bien y todo pero el tomó su decisión y no me gustó para nada esto. Mis hijos recibirán su lección.

Sarada: Por cierto Feliz cumpleaños.

Sarada le dio un abrazo de cumpleaños.

Naruto: Para más tu te acordaste. Ni mis hijos recordaron eso ayer.

Sarada: Ay no. Es que con la fiesta que hubo ayer si le alborotó el sistema. Casi todos fueron. Yo no porque no tenía con quien ir.

Naruto: Si. Ya sabía lo de la fiesta. Alguien me lo informó. Van a ser castigados. De veras.

Sarada: Espero que entren en razón.

Naruto: Ya verás que si. Y hablaré seriamente con ambos sobre sus amiguitos. No me gustan nada algunos de ellos.

Sarada: Quienes?

Naruto: Hay unos que en el Facebook tienen botellas de cerveza y cigarros. NO PIENSO PERMITIR VICIOS ESTUPIDOS EN MI CASA!

Sarada: Estoy de acuerdo.

Naruto: Sarada todo saldrá bien. Ellos pagarán las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sarada: Esta bien señor Uzumaki. Espero que se cuide.

Naruto: Espero que algún dia vuelvas a casa. Mi esposa y yo te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Sarada: Muchas gracias.

Ambos se abrazaron.

Hinata: Hola mi amor. Sarada? Hola.

Sarada: Sra. Uzumaki. Hola.

La abrazó.

Sarada: Es un gusto verla.

Hinata: Y tu mamá?

Sarada: Esta aquí pero no se donde. Papá no vendrá. Salió de viaje de negocios.

Hinata: Es una pena.

Sarada: Si pero espero que llegue a casa para mañana.

Hinata: Si. Nos tenemos que ir a seguir disfrutando del evento al que nuestros hijos no nos invitaron.

Sarada: Adiós.

Sarada se fue. Naruto le informó de todo a Hinata sobre lo que pasó entre Boruto y Sarada.

Hinata: Que triste. Ella sigue leal a un hombre que la despreció. Esto no quedará asi.

Naruto: Sigamos con el plan.

Hinata: Sabías que Himawari y Boruto tienen pareja?

Naruto: QUEEEE!

Hinata: Y dije "tenía" porque en estos instantes recibirán un mensaje con la foto de su "amorcitos" besándose curiosamente entre ellos en el patio.

Naruto: Eso si dolerá.

Hinata: No subestimes el poder de conseguir información de una madre enojada.

Naruto: Me recuerda a mi mamá cuando no se como conseguía averiguar muchas cosas que quería ocultar.

Hinata: Y lo sigue haciendo. Hay que visitarla pronto. La extraño.

Naruto: Si. Mira será el discurso de padres. Asegúrate que ambos vean lo que tengo que decir sobre todo lo que siento.

Los padres se reunieron.

Metal Lee: Hoy habrá un discurso. Dejaremos que un padre pase a hablar sobre lo que siente por sus hijos como tradición de este festival.

Naruto: YO QUIERO HABLAR, DE VERAS!

Naruto pasó a hablar ante todo el publico. Boruto y Himawari estaban allí pero estaban terriblemente en shock y dolidos. Ya habían recibido el mensaje de la infidelidad de sus parejas de su madre.

Hinata: Chicos miren su padre dirá su discurso.

Himawari: Discurso? (aun ida).

Hinata: Solo pon atención y tu también Boruto.

Naruto empezó a hablar.

Naruto: Hola. Quiero decir algo para el festival que nuestros hijos organizaron. Ser padres es lo más hermoso del mundo.

Todos asintieron.

Naruto: PERO SE PUEDE CONVERTIR EN UN INFIERNO EN OCASIONES! DE VERAS!

Todos quedaron callados ante esto.

Naruto: Cuando son niños no hay mucho problema. Ellos siempre te obedecían, los consentías. Y eramos sus mayores héroes y querían ser como nosotros. Ahora muchos de los adolescentes aquí se avergüenzan de lo que tú haces. No importa que bien los cries, al final ellos toman la decisión de no seguir los valores que tu les has implementado.

Boruto y Himawari estaba sorprendidos por lo que su padre decía. Tenían la sensación de que eso iba dirigido especialmente a ellos.

Muchos de los padres se sentían identificados con las palabras de Naruto.

Naruto: Saben. Yo siempre quiero lo mejor para mis hijos. Los amo con toda mi alma. Pero si algo hacen mal los corregiré aunque me odien. Aunque se empiecen a olvidar de que su madre y yo existimos, los amaré. Sabían que mis hijos organizaron este bonito festival y su madre y yo no fuimos requeridos porque los íbamos a avergonzar... Yo también fui joven pero para mi la familia era y sigue siendo lo más importante y serán los únicos que estarán para ti si te abandonan... Aunque no se acuerden de fechas importantes como lo es un cumpleaños, que por cierto fue ayer, por irse a una maldita fiesta... Eso es doloroso. Padres, hijos los invitó a que se hablen que renueven esa comunicación... No quiero que sufran mi suerte. Hijos...recuerden que tienen a sus padres con vida... Hay niños que quisieran estar en sus lugares y que lo darían todo por conocerlos. Padres hable con sus hijos para que sean grandes personas algún dia. Le deseo un bonito festival, buenos dias.

Todos aplaudieron por el discurso de Naruto. Boruto y Himawari estaban avergonzados pero por sus acciones. Ambos entendieron el discurso de Naruto. Recordaron por fin que ayer se celebraba el cumpleaños de su padre y lo plantaron para ir a una tonta fiesta. Además de que se estaban comportando como tontos con sus padres.

Hinata: Espero que hayan captado lo que su padre les quiso decir...Por cierto están castigados por muchas cosas malas de las que nos enteramos que hicieron a nuestras espaldas. Estoy enojada y decepcionada de ustedes. Los crié mejor que esto.

Ninguno dijo nada. No podían refutar su argumento.


	4. Chapter 4

El mejor papá del mundo

Capitulo 5 LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS Y EL CAMINO HACIA LA REDENCIÓN

Boruto veía a Sarada con sus libros pero se veían muy pesados. La quería ayudar pero se no se atrevía a acercarse por vergüenza.

Mitsuki: Hola (por detrás de Boruto).

Boruto: ¡WHUAAAAAAAAA! ¡MITSUKI ME ASUSTASTE!

Mitsuki: ¿Por que no te acercas a ella?

Boruto: Es que no puedo verla. Aunque dijo que me perdonó, se que no lo hizo de todo corazón. Ella sigue muy enfadada conmigo y Hima. Y ni hablar de mamá y papá. Soy un idiota.

Mitsuki: Y de los grandes.

Boruto: Que gran apoyo.

Mitsuki: Si. Acércate a ella. No seas cobarde.

Boruto: No.

Mitsuki: Vamos (llevando a Boruto a la fuerza).

Boruto: ¡NOOOO! ¡MITSUKI!

Sarada caminaba cuando Boruto fue empujado y cayó sobre ella y se dieron un beso accidental.

Sarada le dio una cachetada a Boruto.

Sarada: ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESOO?!

Boruto: ¡LO SIENTO EL MALDITO DE MITSUKI ME EMPUJÓ!

Sarada: Yo no lo veo.

Mitsuki desapareció rápido.

Boruto: ¡ERES UN GALLINA MITSUKI!

Sarada: Bueno ya que. Ahí va mi segundo beso.

Boruto: ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?

Sarada: No te acuerdas. Una vez me besaste por accidente cuando Shikadai te empujo mientras peleábamos en una discusión.

Boruto: Cierto. No me acordaba. Lo siento.

Sarada: No es que este acostumbrada a que olvides todo lo relacionado conmigo.

Boruto: Lo siento en verdad. Fui un imbecil por dejarte abandonada cruelmente. Quiero que sepas que lamento tanto lo que hice contigo.

Sarada: Esta bien Boruto. No se que pensar...no quiero volverme a ilusionarme contigo con tener una amistad otra vez contigo y que me dejes de nuevo...me romperías el corazón y no se que pasaría...

Boruto la abrazó inesperadamente y ella se sorprendió.

Boruto: ¡ESO NO PASARÁ!...¡NO VOLVERÉ A HERIRTE DE NUEVO! ¡SERÉ BUENO ESTA VEZ Y TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A HACER QUE TE SIENTAS TRISTE POR MI CULPA!

Sarada empezó a llorar ya que esperaba mucho esas palabras de él. Ambos se abrazaron llorando.

Himawari estaba sentada sola en el patio. Se sentía muy pésima por haber actuado tan inmaduramente y furiosa consigo misma por haber echado de lado a su ex mejor amiga Sarada con quien también jugaba de niñas. Pero Chouchou se convirtió en su perdición en la prepa y al igual que su hermano la abandonó cruelmente. Quería llorar de la frustración pero alguien la abordó.

Mitsuki: Oye linda, ¿por qué esa cara larga?

Himawari: Ooh, lo siento Mitsuki. Estoy un poco deprimida es todo.

Mitsuki: ¿Pasó algo?

Himawari: Si. Que no me pasó. Abandoné a la mejor amiga que tenido por una traidora. Mi novio me engañó con ella.

Mitsuki: ¿Quien? ¿Chouchou?

Himawari: Si (triste).

Mitsuki: Vaya eso si duele.

Himawari: Y cometí muchas estupideces.

Mitsuki: Algo me platicó Boruto. Es lo de tu papá, ¿cierto?

Himawari: Si. Estoy bien castigada por saber cuanto tiempo pero sé que me lo tengo bien merecido. No tengo ojos para ver a la cara a Sarada, a mamá y mi papá. Soy una terrible persona (comenzó a llorar).

Mitsuki le dio un abrazo reconfortante.

Mitsuki: No eres una mala persona. Si lo fueras no estarías arrepentida de tus acciones. Si te esfuerzas en arreglar tus lazos rotos lo lograrás de seguro (Sonrió).

Himawari recuperó un poco el ánimo por ese comentario.

Himawari: Gracias Mitsuki. Me esforzaré por tener el perdón completo de los que en verdad me quieren (le dio una linda sonrisa).

Mitsuki: De nada.

Himawari: No puedo creer que seas el hijo de Orochimaru sensei. Son demasiado distintos.

Mitsuki: Jejeje soy más como mi madre.

Himawari: Jijiji. Si. Te invitaría a comer algo pero ya no me dan gasto como parte de mi castigo.

Mitsuki: No importa. Gracias por el intento de una cita.

Himawari: N-no es una cita (ruborizada y con una cara hinatesca...de tal madre tal hija).

Mitsuki: Es un chiste (sonrió).

Himawari: Gracias por el consejo. Adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

El mejor papá del mundo

Capitulo 5 LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS Y EL CAMINO HACIA LA REDENCIÓN

Boruto veía a Sarada con sus libros pero se veían muy pesados. La quería ayudar pero se no se atrevía a acercarse por vergüenza.

Mitsuki: Hola (por detrás de Boruto).

Boruto: ¡WHUAAAAAAAAA! ¡MITSUKI ME ASUSTASTE!

Mitsuki: ¿Por que no te acercas a ella?

Boruto: Es que no puedo verla. Aunque dijo que me perdonó, se que no lo hizo de todo corazón. Ella sigue muy enfadada conmigo y Hima. Y ni hablar de mamá y papá. Soy un idiota.

Mitsuki: Y de los grandes.

Boruto: Que gran apoyo.

Mitsuki: Si. Acércate a ella. No seas cobarde.

Boruto: No.

Mitsuki: Vamos (llevando a Boruto a la fuerza).

Boruto: ¡NOOOO! ¡MITSUKI!

Sarada caminaba cuando Boruto fue empujado y cayó sobre ella y se dieron un beso accidental.

Sarada le dio una cachetada a Boruto.

Sarada: ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESOO?!

Boruto: ¡LO SIENTO EL MALDITO DE MITSUKI ME EMPUJÓ!

Sarada: Yo no lo veo.

Mitsuki desapareció rápido.

Boruto: ¡ERES UN GALLINA MITSUKI!

Sarada: Bueno ya que. Ahí va mi segundo beso.

Boruto: ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?

Sarada: No te acuerdas. Una vez me besaste por accidente cuando Shikadai te empujo mientras peleábamos en una discusión.

Boruto: Cierto. No me acordaba. Lo siento.

Sarada: No es que este acostumbrada a que olvides todo lo relacionado conmigo.

Boruto: Lo siento en verdad. Fui un imbecil por dejarte abandonada cruelmente. Quiero que sepas que lamento tanto lo que hice contigo.

Sarada: Esta bien Boruto. No se que pensar...no quiero volverme a ilusionarme contigo con tener una amistad otra vez contigo y que me dejes de nuevo...me romperías el corazón y no se que pasaría...

Boruto la abrazó inesperadamente y ella se sorprendió.

Boruto: ¡ESO NO PASARÁ!...¡NO VOLVERÉ A HERIRTE DE NUEVO! ¡SERÉ BUENO ESTA VEZ Y TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A HACER QUE TE SIENTAS TRISTE POR MI CULPA!

Sarada empezó a llorar ya que esperaba mucho esas palabras de él. Ambos se abrazaron llorando.

Himawari estaba sentada sola en el patio. Se sentía muy pésima por haber actuado tan inmaduramente y furiosa consigo misma por haber echado de lado a su ex mejor amiga Sarada con quien también jugaba de niñas. Pero Chouchou se convirtió en su perdición en la prepa y al igual que su hermano la abandonó cruelmente. Quería llorar de la frustración pero alguien la abordó.

Mitsuki: Oye linda, ¿por qué esa cara larga?

Himawari: Ooh, lo siento Mitsuki. Estoy un poco deprimida es todo.

Mitsuki: ¿Pasó algo?

Himawari: Si. Que no me pasó. Abandoné a la mejor amiga que tenido por una traidora. Mi novio me engañó con ella.

Mitsuki: ¿Quien? ¿Chouchou?

Himawari: Si (triste).

Mitsuki: Vaya eso si duele.

Himawari: Y cometí muchas estupideces.

Mitsuki: Algo me platicó Boruto. Es lo de tu papá, ¿cierto?

Himawari: Si. Estoy bien castigada por saber cuanto tiempo pero sé que me lo tengo bien merecido. No tengo ojos para ver a la cara a Sarada, a mamá y mi papá. Soy una terrible persona (comenzó a llorar).

Mitsuki le dio un abrazo reconfortante.

Mitsuki: No eres una mala persona. Si lo fueras no estarías arrepentida de tus acciones. Si te esfuerzas en arreglar tus lazos rotos lo lograrás de seguro (Sonrió).

Himawari recuperó un poco el ánimo por ese comentario.

Himawari: Gracias Mitsuki. Me esforzaré por tener el perdón completo de los que en verdad me quieren (le dio una linda sonrisa).

Mitsuki: De nada.

Himawari: No puedo creer que seas el hijo de Orochimaru sensei. Son demasiado distintos.

Mitsuki: Jejeje soy más como mi madre.

Himawari: Jijiji. Si. Te invitaría a comer algo pero ya no me dan gasto como parte de mi castigo.

Mitsuki: No importa. Gracias por el intento de una cita.

Himawari: N-no es una cita (ruborizada y con una cara hinatesca...de tal madre tal hija).

Mitsuki: Es un chiste (sonrió).

Himawari: Gracias por el consejo. Adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

El mejor papá del mundo

Capitulo 6 RECUPERANDO A MI MEJOR AMIGA Y PLANEANDO ALGO PARA MIS PADRES

Himawari estaba esperando en la salida de la escuela para interceptar a Sarada para charlar con ella y pedir perdón de todo corazón.

Himawari: Sarada. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Es urgente (con una mirada suplicante).

Sarada suspiró y le respondió.

Sarada: Vamos al patio de atrás para estar más a solas.

Himawari: Esta bien.

Las dos chicas se fueron al patio de la escuela para hablar tranquilas.

Himawari: Quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice. Fui una desconsiderada, una tonta. Siento haberte abandonado de esa manera. Lo siento mucho (con la cabeza gacha y no podía dirigirle la mirada).

Sarada: No se si hacerlo. No se me olvida tan fácil lo que me hiciste. Las llamadas que te hice y que me hayas excluido. Cada vez que yo quería pasar tiempo contigo y me alejabas de ti cada día más hasta que ya olvidaste que yo existía (resentida).

Himawari: Lo siento mucho Sarada. Fui demasiado egoísta contigo. ¿Quieres verme humillada? Aquí estoy humillada, sin amigos, todos me odian, hice enojar a mis padres por mis complejos.

Himawari ya estaba llorando para este punto.

Sarada: Hima. Compréndeme que no me es tan fácil olvidar todo (llorando).

Himawari: Quiero solo una sola oportunidad, solo una. Quiero cambiar lo que hay entre nosotras.

Sarada: No lo se (muy insegura).

Himawari: Mira, si algo no te parece de mi dímelo y te dejo en paz y no volveré a molestar, ¿si?

Sarada suspiró.

Sarada: Esta bien Hima. Solo una oportunidad.

Himawari: ¡GRACIAS! ¡NO TE DEFRAUDARÉ! (abrazando a Sarada y llorando).

Sarada sollozaba junto a Himawari.

Sarada: Solo espero que esto salga bien.

Himawari: Te juro que si, de veras.

Sarada: Gracias por disculparte conmigo.

Himawari: Yo soy la que debo agradecerte por todo Sarada. No volveré a cometer tantas estupideces. Te juro que cuando me levanten el castigo voy a salir contigo al Centro Comercial (sonriendo).

Sarada: Veo que estas peleada con tus padres.

Himawari: Si. Boruto y yo aún estamos castigados por no decirles del Festival. Y aparte de que se nos olvidó el cumpleaños de papá y nos fuimos sin avisar a la Fiesta del Otoño.

Sarada: Eso fue muy desconsiderado.

Himawari: Lo sé. No sé que hacer para compensarles a los dos por nuestras tonterías.

Sarada: Yo que tú hablaba con ellos y hacía algo para que al menos alivies las asperezas.

Himawari: ¿Cómo qué?

Sarada: Uuuuum. Ya sé. Un pastel. Una pequeña fiesta sorpresa por ejemplo.

Himawari: ¡SUENA EXCELENTE! Pero no tengo dinero. Ya no me dan desde que me castigaron y no ahorré. Se me fue en tonterías (con un aura de depresión).

Sarada: ¿Y Boruto?

Himawari: Creo que el sí, pero no es mucho (triste).

Sarada: Si quieres puedo darte algo que tengo en mi cochinito.

Himawari: ¡SERÍA MÁS QUE EXCELENTE! ¡TE JURO QUE TE PAGARÉ! (con brillo en los ojos).

Sarada: Descuida.

Al día siguiente Himawari, Boruto y Himawari salieron temprano de la escuela. Sabían que su madre salió a terminar unos mandados y regresaría junto con su padre.

Sarada: Gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto.

Boruto: Tú sugeriste la idea y es una manera de compensarte en parte lo que te hicimos pasar.

Himawari: Es cierto.

Sarada: ¿Pero no se meterán en problemas?

Himawari: Tomaremos la responsabilidad aunque nos regañen.

Sarada: Gracias chicos. No saben lo que significa esto para mi.

Los chicos compraron globos, adornos, un bonito pastel, refrescos, además de la comida sagrada de la familia Uzumaki: Ramen.

Se apuraron y adornaron la casa antes de que Hinata y Naruto llegaran. Lo lograron a tiempo.

Himawari: !YA LLEGARON! (emocionada).

Los tres se escondieron y apagaron las luces. Naruto y Hinata entraron y prendieron las luces.

Boruhimasara: ¡SORPRESA!

Naruto: ¿Qué es esto? (sorprendido).

Himawari: Es una fiesta sorpresa para ustedes.

Hinata: Pero ¿Por qué? (asombrada).

Boruto: Mamá, papá. Lo sentimos mucho. Nos comportamos como unos tarados con ustedes. Fuimos unos egoístas, unos tontos y unos inmaduros.

Himawari: Lo siento mucho. Papá lamentamos haberte dejado plantado el día de tu cumpleaños. Fuimos unos idiotas y sobre la fiesta de padre les queremos pedir una enorme disculpa por no avisarles. Nos dejamos llevar por lo que decía personas que nos llevaron por el mal camino. Prometemos cambiar y seremos mejores hijos con ustedes.

Naruto y Hinata estaban conmovidos ya que sentían el arrepentimiento de sus hijos.

Naruto: Todo lo que pasó nos dolió. Pero veo que lo sienten y están intentando arreglar todo. Me alegra ver que han visto sus errores a tiempo.

Hinata: Hijos. Veo que ya están siendo totalmente sinceros. Los perdono niños.

Boruto y Himawari abrazaron a sus padres. Sarada veía feliz de que sus amigos se reconciliaron con sus padres.

Hinata: Pero aún siguen castigados.

Boruto: Bueno. Esta bien.

Himawari: ¡PERO NECESITO DINERO, DEBO UN MONTÓN A MEDIO MUNDO! (lagrimas anime).

Naruto: Bueno, esta bien. Les regresamos su gasto pero nada más eso.

Himawari: ¡POR FIN!

Sarada: Entonces pagame que me debes 40000 yenes.

Himawari casi estaba al borde del infarto.

Hinata: Mejor yo lo pago. Para que tengas de nuevo tu dinero.

Sarada: Gracias Sra. Uzumaki.

Himawari respiró aliviada. La familia Uzumaki y Sarada disfrutaron de las cosas que compraron celebrando ón de una familia.


	7. Chapter 7

El mejor papá del mundo

Capitulo 7 CUANDO LOS HIJOS ENCUENTRAN EL AMOR VERDADERO

Pasó un tiempo desde que la familia Uzumaki volvió a ser unida. Boruto, Himawari, Sarada y Mitsuki (quien fue el único de todos los anteriores amigos que no le jugó chueco) se hicieron inseparables.

Con el tiempo los hermanos Uzumaki experimentaron nuevos sentimientos hacia sus mejores amigos.

Boruto no sabía como sentirse con respecto a Sarada. Después de que reiniciaron su amistad, ambos se volvieron muy unidos y no había un día en que él procurara velar por ella y su amistad. Pero últimamente se puso extraño las cosas. Su corazón latía y se ponía nervioso al verla llegar. No podía mirarla a los ojos por una vergüenza inexplicable y había tenido unos sueños muy eróticos con ella en ocasiones lo cual lo hacía peor.

Boruto estaba meditando acerca del último sueño que acababa de tener con ella y su padre lo miró algo preocupado.

Naruto: Boruto, ¿Te pasa algo?

Boruto: Bueno yo...

Naruto: Puedes confiar en mi. Yo tambien fui joven una vez y pasé por lo que estás pasando...es Sarada, ¿Verdad?

Boruto asintió.

Naruto: ¿Te gusta?

Boruto: No lo sé. He estado sonriendo cosas extrañas con ella. Incluso sueño con ella y no es nada bonito lo que hago con ella.

Naruto: Oh, ya entiendo...fantaseas con ella.

Boruto: ¡NO LO DIGAS DE ESA FORMA!

Naruto: Es perfectamente normal que hagas eso. Es una linda chica y no puedes evitar sentirte atraído por ella.

Boruto: Si. Pero...ella es mi mejor amiga papá. No se supone que no debo sentir eso con ella.

Naruto: Jejeje, te pareces a mi a tu edad. Yo lo hice con tu mamá en mis tiempos.

Boruto: ¡LALAALLALALALA NO OÍ ESO! (tapándose los oídos).

Naruto: El punto al que quiero llegar es que tú estás irremediablemente enamorado de Sarada.

Boruto: Vaya. ¿Que hago papá?

Naruto: Bueno. Aclara un poco tus sentimientos y ordena un poco tu mente. Piensa bien lo que vas a decirle.

Boruto: Bueno. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Naruto: De nada.

Himawari más o menos se encontraba en las mismas pero con el mejor amigo de su hermano, Mitsuki.

Él había sido caballeroso y gracias a él fue que ella tuvo la valentía de encarar sus faltas y le estaba eternamente agradecida. Pero últimamente lo empezó a encontrar bastante atractivo.

Himawari pensaba si se empezaba a volver loca. Su mamá lo miró muy melancólica en el sofá y se sentó a lado de ella.

Hinata: Hola cariño. ¿Te pasa algo corazón?

Himawari: No lo sé mamá. Es que creo que me gusta un chico pero no se como debo sentirme al respecto.

Hinata: ¿De quién estamos hablando?

Himawari: De Mitsuki.

Hinata: Oh. El amigo de tu hermano. Es muy guapo.

Himawari: Si. El es un buen chico. Me ayudó cuando yo estaba castigada y me animó a arreglar todo. Lo he llegado a conocer y me siento muy bien estando a su lado.

Hinata: Veo que estás prendada de él. Lo único que tienes que hacer es confesarte con él y listo...Hazle una bufanda. Es invierno y hace mucho frío.

Himawari: Es una buena idea mamá.

Himawari se puso a tejer una bufanda roja para Mitsuki en tiempo record. Tardó unos 4 días en terminarla.

Mientras tanto Boruto planeaba decirle a Sarada lo que sentía por ella.

Boruto vio a Sarada trayendo un montón de libros.

Boruto: ¿Qué haces con tantos libros?

Sarada: Los llevo a la biblioteca.

Boruto: Te ayudo.

Sarada: Gracias.

Los dos cargaron los libros. Sarada estaba en una parte muy alta colocando los libros en su lugar.

Boruto: Cuidado o te vas a caer.

Sarada: Ni que fuera tan mensa como tú (burlona).

En ese momento la escalera se movió y Sarada cayó desde alto. Boruto la interceptó y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

Sarada tenía miedo pero al estar en los brazos fuertes y seguros de Boruto se sintió muy aliviada pero a la vez avergonzada.

Sarada: Gracias Boruto. Me salvaste de un mal golpe.

Boruto: No hay de que.

Sarada: Puedes soltarme.

Boruto no lo hizo. Ambos se miraban fijamente y no podían dejar de hacerlo.

Boruto se acercó y le robó un beso a Sarada. Ella no pudo reaccionar y su cuerpo respondió solo. No podía dejar de perderse ante la sensación del beso con su mejor amigo.

Sarada estaba sonrojada y Boruto le sonreía ya que ese beso disipó las dudas de si quererlo todo con ella.

Sarada: ¡¿POR QUE ME BESASTE GRANDÍSIMO TONTO?! (súper roja).

Boruto: ¿A poco no te gustó? (burlándose de ella).

Sarada: ¡NO! (mintiendo).

Boruto: Tu lengua dentro de mi boca me dijo otra cosa.

Sarada: N-no es...

Boruto la calló con otro beso mas corto y más tierno. Sarada definitivamente se dejó llevar otra vez con ese beso robado.

Boruto: ¿Ahora si te gustó?

Sarada desvío la mirada y Boruro sonrió.

Boruto: Me gustas mucho.

Sarada no sabía que decir. El era su amigo pero ser novios no lo había pensado. No creyó avanzar tanto en su relación más allá de primera base.

Sarada: Me gustas pero...no se que decir.

Boruto: Mira, si quieres podemos intentarlo. Si no te gusta lo que hago puedes dejarme cuando quieras.

Sarada: Andaré contigo pero si me bajas.

Boruto: Upps. Lo siento.

Boruto la bajó inmediatamente y Sarada se arreglo.

Sarada: Vamos a clase.

Boruto: Bien. Esto será aburrido.

Sarada: Lo sé. El papá de Mitsuki nos da biología.

Al mismo tiempo Himawari traía la bufanda roja que tejió para Mitsuki. Pasó por allí y la saludó:

Mitsuki: Hola Hima. ¿Y esa bufanda?

Himawari: ¡ES PARA TÍ! (roja y con los ojos cerrados).

Himawari se inclinó y le dio la bufanda.

Mitsuki: Vaya. Que linda es. Y con el frío que hay. Gracias Hima. Eres la mejor. Se la enseñaré a mi novia.

Himawari sintió su corazón partirse.

Mitsuki: Jejeje, era broma. Ni novia tengo.

Himawari: ¡TONTO, NO HAGAS CASO ESAS BROMAS! (furiosa de haber sido tomada del pelo).

Mitsuki: Tranquila Girasol...¿Y por qué te molestas tanto? No es que yo te gustara, ¿o si?

Himawari se sonrojó al igual que su madre en su juventud y Mitsuki para nada era hijo de Orochimaru.

Mitsuki: Asi que eso era (descubriendo los sentimientos de Himawari).

Himawari: N-no es cierto (negándolo patéticamente).

Mitsuki la atrajo a su cuerpo y le robó un beso a la pobre girasol. Su cuerpo actuó solo y su mente solo pensaba en ser solo del chico que le gustaba.

Himawari y Mitsuki se separaron y ella estaba roja como un tomate. Ella se desmayó con una enorme sonrisa. Lo malo es que atrás estaba Boruto y Sarada que lo vieron todo.

Boruto estaba rodeado de un enorme instinto asesino porque vio como su hermana fue violada oralmente (según su percepción) por su mejor amigo. Mitsuki estaba totalmente aterrado por Boruto.

Mitsuki: Puedo explicar eso (muy pálido y horrorizado).

Boruto: ¡MORIRÁS MITSUKI POR HABER DESHONRADO A MI HERMANA!

Mitsuki: Patitas para que las quiero.

Boruto lo persiguió por toda la escuela. Mientras tanto Sarada auxiliaba a Himawari quien aún estaba inconsciente con una sonrisa enorme.

Hinata tuvo un estremecimiento en casa. Tenía la sospecha de que su hija tambien se desmayó después de entregarle la bufanda y ser besada por el chico que les gustaba.


	8. Chapter 8

El mejor papá del mundo

Capitulo 8: FINAL: CUANDO LOS HIJOS SE VAN

Ya han pasado dos años. Naruto y Hinata estaban en una etapa dolorosa de sus vidas y la de cualquier padre. Ambos hijos se habían ido a la universidad. Lograron entrar a una carrera en un lugar prestigioso pero estaba muy lejos. Pudieron conseguir un departamento.

Hinata estaba deprimida porque sus dos niños ya habían crecido y no estarían más juntos. Recordaba cuando fueron a dejar a sus dos niños a la estación de autobuses.

Flashback

Naruto y Hinata estaban despidiéndose de sus hijos que estaban a punto de abordar.

Hinata quería llorar pero estaba siendo lo más fuerte que podía.

Naruto: Quiero que se cuiden hijos. La universidad será difícil pero son listos. Sabrán conseguir la carrera de sus sueños.

Boruto: Gracias papá.

Hinata: Coman bien, lavense bien las orejas y...

Himawari: Ya sabemos mamá.

Hinata: Lo siento, estoy muy nerviosa hija.

Boruto: Mamá...te echaré de menos.

Himawari: Yo tambien..y a ti también papá.

Hinata y Naruto los abrazaron muy fuerte. La terminal llamó a los pasajeros que iban a abordar.

Himawari: Adiós a los dos.

Boruto: Cuídense mucho.

Ambos padres veían a sus niños irse en ese autobús. Veían a los dos despedirse por las ventanas. Y vieron al autobús yéndose a lo largo del horizonte.

Hinata no pudo más y lloró sin parar. Naruto la consoló tiernamente.

Flashback fin

Naruto notó muy melancólica a su esposa.

Naruto: Mi amor. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hinata: Estoy muy triste. Mis hijos ya no están con nosotros.

Naruto: Sabias que este día llegaría.

Hinata: Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar de extrañarlos.

Naruto: Mi amor. Ven acá.

Naruto llevó a Hinata a su pecho. Ella se dejó abrazar. De verdad necesitaba consuelo.

Naruto: Yo tambien los extraño mucho. Pero ya necesitan ser independientes y sacar la carrera que eligieron y no podemos hacer algo más que apoyarlos.

Hinata: Lo sé. Espero que estén bien dondequiera que estén en este momento.

Naruto: Además...tenemos la casa para nosotros solitos...y hacer travesuras.

Hinata: Naruto (sonrojada).

Naruto: Después de todos estos años aún te sonrojas. Es lo que más amo de ti mi vida.

Hinata: Es que siempre me harás sonrojar.

Naruto: Te amo cariño.

Hinata: Yo tambien Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Qué te parece si salimos ambos en otra luna de miel?

Hinata: Ya estamos algo grandes.

Naruto: ¿Y? A poco no quieres.

Hinata: Si mi amor. Me hacen falta unas buenas vacaciones.

Ambos se besaron. El matrimonio volvía a quedar solo como cuando empezaron su unión pero los hijos siempre necesitarán la ayuda y el amor de sus padres y siempre estarán para ellos.


End file.
